Coming Back To Mystic Falls
by VampireDiaries5398
Summary: Post 2x22. The 'Scooby Gang' has defeated Klaus, but where did Elena go? When she shows up four years later, is she the Elena they all once knew? Eventually Delena.


Elena finished putting on the last of her makeup and looked at herself in the mirror. The last four years have been rough on her and just the thought of having to go back to Mystic Falls made her sick to the stomach. She wondered what happened to everyone every single day. She tried to flip the switch to her emotions, but thinking of everyone she loved brought her back to reality.

There was a knock on the door as Charlotte Petrova stuck her head in Elena's room. "Ready kiddo?" she said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Elena sighed

"Oh, Honey" Charlotte said as she walked over and sat down with Elena on the vanity stool. "It's going to be fine, just focus on getting the info that we need and as soon as you get it we will high-tail it right back here to Chicago."

Elena smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "So tell me, why does my little 'Lena not want to go back?" Charlotte flung her arm around Elena's shoulders. "It's because of them isn't it? The Salvatore brothers?"

"Not really, but whats gonna happen when everybody see's me? Are going to know that I'm a vampire? Oh my God! What about Jeremy? And Jenna? Or Caroline and Bonnie? Bonnie is probably going to give me an aneurysm and what if she does it in front of everyone? Oh that would be so embarrassing..." Elena got lost in her thoughts

Charlotte stood up and took ahold of Elena's shoulders "Elena, look at me"

Elena looked up at Charlotte. "Everything will be ok, I promise you. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ upsets or hurts you in _any way_, just remember that I'll always be watching. I will be there for you."

"Thanks Char." Elena pulled her into a hug "Anything for my 'Lena sweetheart." Char replied.

"Ok let's get going."

Once they arrived in Mystic Falls, Charlotte immediatly started looking for the most expensive foreclosed home. 'Guess it runs in the family' Elena thought.

When she finally found one, they quickly unpacked and got settled into the house. It was a nice two-story home with a modern look to it.

"I'm going for a walk, Char!" Elena called up the stairs.

"Ok 'Lena just be careful!" Char called back. "Always am" Elena muttered as she reached for her jacket and went out the door.

As Elena walked through the town, she thought back to Jenna and Jeremy, wondering what they were up to. She decided to make a detour and headed to where her old home was located.

When she reached the Gilbert house, she heard voices coming from the living room. Listening closely, she was able to pick out the voices of Jenna and Jeremy. "What do you want for dinner?" Jenna asked

"Just surprise me." Jer replied

Elena smiled sadly knowing she would never get to be a part of a normal human family again. She then decided to check up on her other friends houses and headed to Caroline's house.

The lights were off so she figured that Caroline wasn't home. She went to Bonnie's next, but once again, no lights. She thought about going to the Salvatore Boarding House, but decided against it realizing that she was hungry and hadn't fed all day.

She was going to go to the grill and find some drunk man to feed from but on the way there she smelled blood. Following the smell into a dark alley, she found a man in his late twenties or early thirties lying on the ground. She reached her fingers to his neck looking for a pulse. She found one but it was very faint. "Oh well, might as well finish him off.." She said to herself

Once she drained the man, she wiped her face off with the sleeve of his shirt and stood up feeling refreshed.

What she didn't know is that Caroline Forbes was standing there at the end of the alley, watching the whole thing.

Caroline stood, frozen watching the scene play out before her. Elena Gilbert, the girl who had been Carolines best friend for many, many years, was now draining the life out of the man she just fed from. She was on her way to the boarding house for a 'Scooby Gang' meeting, one they had been having almost ever single day for four years, one where they would all talk about the leads they had for finding out where Elena was. Caroline followed Elena to a beautiful two story house, trying so hard to go unnoticed. But of course, being the blonde klutz she was, had to go and trip over a crack in the sidewalk. She was a vampire for pete's sake! How the hell did she trip over a _crack_? But luckily, Elena didn't hear her. 'Wow, she must be pretty lost in thought' Caroline said to herself.

When Elena got home, she said her goodnights to Charlotte and climbed into bed. But before she went to sleep she promised herself that she would go to the Boarding House tomorrow to see if the Salvatores were still in town.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so i know im not a good writer! Lol but anyways.. I dont know if you all have heard but Charlotte Petrova is a character that might be coming to the show! Shes the very first Petrova doppelganger and so i decided instead of Katherine.. I'll put Charlotte in here! Please review! i know there was no Damon in this chap, but i promise that he'll be coming soon. :)Oh and im sorry if my spelling and punctuation arent that good, but im used to typing on my iPad where it has auto-correct spelling.. so.. R&R! :)


End file.
